


Stealth Spider

by Loki_Lover20_6



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-03-07 15:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Lover20_6/pseuds/Loki_Lover20_6
Summary: When the Avengers find a teen girl with the same powers as spiderman code named Stealth Spider. Spiderman and Stealth Spider grown closer not romantically but close.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stealth spider is my oc so dont panic

**Stealth Spider Pov...**

Stealth Spider was pacing back and forth in her cell. She was going to escape today. Shes been planning this since she was 3. Its been 13 years. 

She finally sat down and went through her memories. She had killed, kidnapped, tortured, stolen, retrieved, and even did deals for Hydra. They had trained her, experimented on her and she wasn't happy.

She shook her head to push those memories aside and remembered how many doors she passed. 32 on her right and 31 on the left. The control room was the biggest room out of the whole building so that would have to be stop number 1.

She shot up and decided to pace back and forth on the ceiling. She was thinking about her mission when she was 15. She had to retrieve stolen files from Oscorp. 

She had succeeded obviously but one person saw her. He looked 14 and she accidentally bumped into him. He apologized and she should've killed him but something told her that she shouldnt so she didnt. 

Hydra wasn't so happy even though the mission was a success she was in and out with only the boy seeing her. They had tortured her for not killing the boy.

Now Stealth Spider had two missions. 1. Escape and 2. Find the boy. She didnt know what she was going to do when she found the boy.

She checked the time on her clock underneath her bed that she had stolen from a lady she'd killed. It was time. Her escape.

Stealth Spider grabbed a bracelet that gave her access to the alarm. She had to only wait 10 more minutes.

What Stealth Spider didnt know the Avengers were going to help her escape in a way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers found Stealth Spider now what happens next

**Natasha Romanov POV...**

Fury said to check out Hydra base that was to believe to hold a dangerous weapon. 

Our orders were to retrieve the weapon, obtain any information you could fine then destroy the base. 

Natasha looked over at Tony. He looked uninterested but agreed. It also looked like he stayed up all night in the lab again. 

"When do you want to check this out?" Nat said yawning cause she hadn't had much sleep.

"Glad you asked that Romanov. Now I want you guys to check it out now." Fury said before signing off.

Nat watched as the holographic Fury disappeared and stood up. "Get the Quinjet ready I'll get Peter  and tell him what's happening though be probably heard already.

**Tony Stark Pov...**

If you asked Tony when the last time he'd gotten sleep the answer would be what's it looks like to you.

He spent all night up working in the lab. He really couldn't get sleep anyway. Something or someone would always find a way to make sure Tony didnt get any sleep. The most common thing was his nightmares.

Tony wasn't surprised when they were in the Quinjet Clint said, "Damn Tony you look like shit."

"Language." Tony heard Steve say.

"Clint has a point though. You want to sit this one out Tony?" Steve continued as he walked up to Tony and placed his hand on Tony's shoulder.

Tony shook his head, "No thanks we need all the help we can get that's why bug boy over there is here in the first place."

"Hey!" Peter said crossing his arms and pouting.

When they arrived. Steve got up first and said,

"Bruce, Bucky, Thor stay here in case we need backup. Nat and Spidey you find the control room and see if you can find any useful information. Clint and Tony find and retrieve the weapon. The rest of us will hold off any Hydra agents."

They all nodded and headed off. The plan was simple and their all had their jobs. 

It was supposed to be easy but since when did things go easy for Tony.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers find Stealth Spider part 2

**Peter Parker Pov...**

Nat and Peter ran and eventually found the control room. They quickly took down the guards and Nat started hacking into the computer while Peter kept watch. 

When they were halfway there the alarm goes off. Peter sighs and presses his com and says,

"Which one of you did it."

"I dont know it must've turned on, on it's own." Tony replied back bitterly.

"Nat how much longer?" Peter said.

"Not long ask them what's their progress." She replied.

"You find the weapon yet." Peter said 

"No luck so far." Clint said.

"Tony?" Peter asked.

"No but there are so many doors." Tony replied.

Peter looked over back at Nat and she was looking at file named Stealth Spider (weapon).

"She's 16 been her since she was 3 years old. Her name is Lizzie Rostine. She has powers like your Spidey. She could've possibly activated the alarm." Nat said.

Then the door burst open and there was Stealth Spider in flesh looking at Peter no that wasn't right. She was looking through Peter probably seeing if he was a threat or not.

**Stealth Spider Pov....**

Stealth Spider expected to be guards well there was guards just unconscious but she wasn't expecting two Avengers. She looked at Spiderman trying to identify threat or no threat.

Not a threat her mind concluded but Black Widow was definitely a threat. After a quick moment she walked past Spiderman and saw that the Black Widow was downloading all the files on the computer.

The Black Widow looked at her and scooted over and Lizzie happily took over downloading the files and then she looked over at the two Avengers. 

Black Widow looked calm but Spiderman was still trying to process what's happening. "Any of you cant see in the dark?" Lizzie finally said.

"Tony grab Captain and Sam and get ready to bail we got what we needed." Nat said on the com.

"The weapon?" Tony asked.

"About to turn off the lights to give us a better chance to get out of here alive. I'm sure she'll explain later" Nat answered.

"Got it." 

Nat nodded at Lizzie and Lizzie turned off the lights and grabbed Spiderman's hand and the Black Widow's and ran toward the exit.

"We're on the opposite side." Spidey yelled.

"Shut up and trust me." Stealth Spider yelled back.

"You got my respect Stealth call me Nat." Nat said laughing.

Then they ran out in the cold and Stealth let go of their hands and found a trap door she turned to them and said, "This leads to the other side of the base I'm 25% sure there is no Hydra agents down there."

Spidey and Nat nodded and they jumped down and Lizzie followed.

_This might just be fun_ Lizzie thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealth Spider and Captain America talk

**Steve Rogers Pov...**

When Nat and Pete came onto the Quinjet. Steve had expected them to carry something in their hands but their hands were empty.

Then Steve saw Lizzie come aboard. She waved hi and sat down and started fiddling with her bracelet.

Tony and the others came on a little bit after and they left the destroyed Hydra base.

_She's seem pretty calm for living in a Hydra base._ Steve thought. He shook his head. She'll explain later right now Steve had to focus on the safety of his team. They after all have a deadly girl on the Quinjet.

**Stealth Spider Pov...**

Lizzie sat trying to improve her bracelet. She could feel Captain America eyes on her like he was trying to find out if she was going to attack.

She didnt blame him. She would be like that too if someone who was dangerous was riding with them. Able to wall around leave and stuff like that all they want. 

They rode the way back in silence. Lizzie eventually got up and looked at Spiderman and then at Captain America. He had gotten up too. 

Lizzie walked over to Captain America and sat down. She figured she would relieve the tension by sitting next to him and talk. 

She could tell that Captain America hadn't been expected that so he stared at her for a while but sat down eventually.

"So how's the 21st century going for you?" Lizzie said.

Captain America looked over for good 2 minutes before saying, "Pretty good you know good as it can get when your a superhero." 

Lizzie nodded her head. She took off her mask to reveal a teen with shoulder length dark purple hair who looked to be honest exhausted.

"Wha-what?" Captain America said shocked.

Lizzie smiled and said, "Srry I've been waiting to finally take off the mask." 

Captain shook his head and gave a short smile. "No it's fine but you havent been able to take it off before?"

Lizzie shook her head no and looked down that she fiddling with her bracelet. "They never allowed me too and Cap dont worry about me. I wont attack anyone. You guys helped me escaped and Hydra havent been able to gain full control on me."

Cap nodded. They talked until they arrived and they both got up and got out. 

Lizzie felt like she made a friend once in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie explains her missions

**Stealth Spider Pov...**

Lizzie and the Avengers was sitting in the common room. They were sitting in silence till Tony broke silence.

"Do you know a guy named Ross?" 

"Tony." Steve said.

"Srry cap I just got to know." Tony said.

"Yeah I know Ross. He works for Hydra. If you have any problems with let me know I'd be happy to help." Lizzie said.

They all nodded. They sat in silence again then Nat asked some questions and Lizzie answered as best as she could.

"Lizzie one more question" Nat said.

"Liz please and yeah." Liz please.

"Do you know if your parents are still alive?" Nat asked.

"No, Ross killed them." Liz said before getting up. She started to head to the elevator.

"Hey where you going?" Sam said. They all nodded. Liz sighed sorta hoping they wouldve let her go. She should've known better.

"I had two missions. 1. Escape and 2. Find the boy I ran into on a mission in Oscorp."

"Who was the boy?" Spiderman asked.

"It was a year ago the boy looked about 14 he had brown doe eyes, wore glasses, and had brown hair." 

**Peter Parker Pov...**

Liz had just described him from a year ago before he got bit by the spider.

Peter looked around at the others and they seemed to noticed too.

"What's special about this boy?" Clint said.

"I was on a mission a retrieval mission. He bumped into me and by the looks of it he was sneaking away from his class and I should've killed him that is what I was supposed to do if someone saw me but I didnt. Something told me he was special so i didnt. I got punished for that but I didnt regret it." Liz explained.

Peter knew he couldn't reveal his identity but some part of him wanted to and just hug her till his heart content. 

"We cant let you leave. Your dangerous no offense and we still have no idea if your friend or foe." Tony said.

Liz nodded. "Well it depends on you if I'm friend or foe. Also it's not your choice if I can or cant leave." Liz said before disappearing in cloud of smoke.

Peter guessed they found out something new today.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz is roaming the streets of New York on a mission. Running from Hydra and the Avengers.

**Clint Barton Pov...**

_Peter cant do that. So she must've been either trained or gifted to do that._ Clint thought.

Liz just disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Tony asked Friday if she was still in the building. She wasnt.

"If she could do that why couldn't she escaped sooner." Clint asked.

"Today was her break. She was going to finally be in her cell without being watched. At least that's what her files said. It could be entirely different." Nat said.

Clint nodded. He was tired and he could tell everyone is. The best option would be find her tomorrow but Fury would be pissed. So the sadly the only option was to find her now.

**Tony Stark Pov...**

Tony looked over to Pete. He had taken off his mask and he looked extremely tired. Tony sighed and said,

"Pete why dont you go to sleep. Thor, and Bruce you stay behind if she comes back. The rest of will go searching for her and hope to come back before it becomes the next day."

Peter complained but agreed eventually when he yawned and almost fell down.

They decided to split into groups, Tony was with Clint, Vision, and Rhodey. Steve was with Nat, Pietro,and Bucky. Scott was with Sam, and Wanda.

Tony knew this was going to be long. Just didnt expect the world was out to prove Tony wrong today.

**Stealth Spider Pov...**

Liz was tired and hungry. She was walking the streets of New York but she wasn't searching for the boy. She was too tired too.

Liz wasn't surprised when Tony found her. She hadn't blended in. She was still in her spider suit with her mask on. (You know secret identity and all that shit) 

"Hey kid thought it would take longer to find you guess not. They should change your name your not very stealthy." Tony said landing in front of her.

"Your just lucky I'm tired other wise it would take you 2 years or more to find me." Liz replied yawning.

"Yeah sure and I bet your hungry too" Tony said crossing his arms.

Wait he wasn't in his suit anymore. Liz hadn't really been paying attention. She was seeing double and the world starting spinning till eventually the world went dark.

**Bruce Banner Pov...**

What Bruce had been expecting was everyone to come back with Liz walking behind them instead they came back with a passed out Liz in Tony's arms. (He was wearing the suit again. Probably because she was too heavy due to however she got her powers) 

"Hey Bruce think you could see what's wrong before going to bed?" Tony asked.

Bruce simply nodded and him and Tony headed down to the med bay.

"Here put her down. She could've 1. Passed out from exhaustion, 2. Passed out due to hunger or 3. Hydra has a way to put her down." Bruce said.

"Let's hope it's not number 3 Fury would have all our heads if she died." Tony said placing Liz down.

"Friday can you see what's wrong?" Bruce asked.

"There is no problems with Liz beside exhaustion and hunger." Friday answered.

Bruce sighed relieved that it wasn't number 3. Tony seemed relieved too. Liz probably and most likely passed out of exhaustion.

Tony and Bruce left the med bay to let Liz rest and went back upstairs. 

When they came back upstairs. All conversations died down and everyone looked at them.

"Passed out of exhaustion. Not Hydra." Bruce said.

"She's going to be hungry though. And Pepper banned me from cooking for the rest of my life since the incident." Tony said.

"I got that covered." Steve said getting up heading toward the kitchen.

Bruce knows Tony might be the next one to pass out from exhaustion.

"Tony we got this why dont you go sleep." Bruce said.

"I'm fine Bruce. This is too important for me to go to sleep." Tony answered shaking his head.

"I was afraid that was going to be your answer." Bruce said walking up to Tony and gave him a sedative.

Bruce caught Tony as he fell down. Everyone (minus steve) looked at Bruce as he dragged Tony over to the couch.

"I'm not going to drag him to his room. Move." Bruce said. Everyone moved and Bruce layed Tony down on the couch.

"Remind me to never get on Bruce's badside." Clint said shaking his head.

"Too late." Bruce said smirking. Then Clint backed out of the room and sprinted down the hallway.

Bruce started laughing. "Alright now everyone go to sleep unless you want to be like Tony." 

Everyone nodded and went to their rooms. Steve came back with food. He tilted his head and looked at Tony sleeping on the couch.

"Everybody went to bed. Tony here had to get some convincing." Bruce said as he looked the puzzle look on Steve's face.

Steve nodded as he saw the empty syringe in Bruce's hands. "Yeah some convincing." 

"If your wondering I do have one for you on me just in case but you are the most responsible and second reasonable one here." Bruce said getting another syringe out.

Steve set the food down and went to his room smirking and shaking his head. Bruce was definitely one of the most scary when it comes to lack of sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers have a talk with Stealth Spider also known as Lizzie Rostine.

**No Ones Pov...**

Liz woke up realizing she wasn't at Hydra. Then she remembered what happened.  _That leaves the question where am I and the oh yay I escaped now Hydra is probably after me._ Liz thought shaking her head.

"Bruce as informed me to lead you to the kitchen. If you may." A voice said.

_Avengers Tower maybe?_ Liz thought. "Who are you." She said to the ceiling unfazed.

"Apologizes my name is Friday I'm Tony's personal AI." Friday said.

Liz nodded and followed Friday's directions and chuckled when she realized today was friday. She walked to the kitchen to find Bruce waiting.

"Hey Liz. The others will be here soon. Tony might take a while. I believe the sedative wears off in a hour." Bruce said.

"Friday wake the others. Tell them to head directly to the kitchen." Bruce said to Friday.

Friday didnt respond but a while later Clint, Nat, Steve, Wanda, Bucky, Scott, Sam, Pietro, Vision, Thor, Loki, and Peter come walking into the kitchen.

"How'd ya sleep?" Bruce asked.

"Great actually, how bout you Bruce." Scott said.

"Great Tony has another hour before he wakes up so if anyone mainly Peter who wants to go to the lab cant." Bruce said.

"By great you mean no sleep at all." Pietro said. "I asked Friday." He continued.

"Well someone had to be awake when Liz woke up and Tony was sleeping so were you guys so I had to." Bruce said.

"You threatened us to sedate us if we didnt go to sleep and sedated Tony cause he refused to go to sleep." Wanda said.

Bruce rolled his eyes and said, "Greatest decision of my life I'm going to bed good luck with an angry Tony." Bruce walked out of the room yawning.

**Time jump where the zombie apocalypse is happening.....**

**Just kidding it's been an hour.....**

Tony wakes up and he cant remember going to bed especially on the couch. He sits up and remembers that Bruce asked him to go to sleep but he refused and then the next thing he knows his passing out.

Tony scowls and turns his head to see everyone but Bruce sitting there and talking.

"Bruce gave me a sedative didnt he?" Tony said ending all conversations.

"He very much did." Liz said. Tony turned his head and there was Liz sitting on the couch closest to the window.

"Okay thank you now would someone please tell me why no one stopped him doesnt one of you have super speed. I wanted to show Liz a place but now its closed forever today was the last day they were going to open." Tony said glaring at the Avengers.

"What's the name of the place?" Liz asked.

"It was a New York bagel store it was called  **(a/n about to pull a not real place so New Yorkers dont hate me)** Tolerlla Bagel it's a fancy bagel place but it's closed anyway." Tony said.

"Oh I've been there. I didnt get to try a bagel." Liz said happily.

"I sorta dont wanna know but I'm asking anyway why were you there?" Peter said.

"You know the classic Hydra stuff." Liz said.

"Which is?" Scott said curiously.

"Muder this girl here because she seen to much." Liz said in a gruff Russian voice.

Liz started laughing and everyone but Bucky looked at her in confusion. Then Bucky started laughing when he remembered what person that sounded like that.

"That is the world's best and only impression of him. You sound exactly like him." Bucky said after he was done laughing.

"You bet. Let me see yours." Liz said smiling.

"You are nothing if you dont complete this job. Now get out of my sight." Bucky said in gruff Russian voice but not as good as Liz.

They started laughing again. "Its not as good as yours though." Bucky said still laughing.

"You take second place." Liz said after they stopped laughing.

"What just happened." Tony, and Pietro said at the same time.

"Nothing you would understand." Liz said shaking her head smiling.

"So I believe I met everyone right?" Liz said.

"Yeah pretty much." Peter said. He remembered he wasn't in the suit. He hoped that she wouldnt put the two together.

"Relax Spiderman your secret is safe with me. Hydra's not so much but yours? No one will ever know from me. So what do I call you?" Liz said.

"Peter Parker but call me Peter." Peter said.

"Your Richard and Mary Parker son arent you?" Liz said surprised.

"Yeah." Peter said shyly.

"Well then you must be very smart and talented. Your parents were talented people probably my favorite. When they betrayed Hydra I wasn't even mad or hurt. I was happy they deserved better but when I heard they died is when I was angry not at them but at Hydra." Liz said.

"Um I dont know much about them would you mind telling me about them?" Peter asked looking down at the floor.

"I dont mind come on I tell you everything I know about your parents. And consider this my thank you." Liz said standing up.

"For what?" Peter said.

"Letting me borrow your flash drive. Dont think I didnt recognized you. I'm a assassin it's my job to remember how people look." Liz said smirking.

Peter nodded and smiled. He grabbed Liz hand and lead her to his room.  **(a/n did I mention that the poor aunt may is dead again this is the third time I killed her wow. Know what whenever you read my fan fics involving Peter Parker his aunt is dead remember that)**

"We need to teach Peter about trust. On who to trust, who not to trust and how to gain and lose people trust." Scott said shaking his head.

"I trust her." Steve said.

Everyone looked at Steve shocked.

"She told me when we was on the Quinjet that she wasn't going to hurt anybody and wasn't planning on to in the future. I think shes just trying to find her peace without the worries of Hydra. I believe her when she says that she wont attack anyone on her own will. Think about it Liz is trusting us. Its unusual because-" Steve said when Bucky finished his explanation.

"Because you dont trust anyone especially the ones that help you escape once your free from Hydra because 1. you dont know them and 2. They could be Hydra for all you know. Yet she trusts us easily because she's trying to find a home and she sees a home in us. And it's our job now to make sure she feels at home because 1. Kicking her out is wrong and ruins our image, 2. Hydra has a better chance of finding her and getting their hands on her on the streets than here and 3. We all know S.H.I.E.L.D dont give a sh-crap about what happens to her." 

"Took the words out of my mouth." Steve said.

"Guess what Tony your adopting another teen." Bucky said.

Tony goes to say something when Liz runs in and says, "What's school? Peter wont tell me."

"Its where you go to get educated and make friends." Tony explained already knowing where this is heading.

Liz eyes lit up with excitement. "Nice I got to see that for myself." 

Liz runs back to Peter's room grabs Peter and goes back to the kitchen. 

"If you need us we'll be at Midtown high was it?" Liz said.

"Yeah." Peter sighed.

"We'll be at Midtown High if you need us." Liz said.

"Wait!!!" Tony said before Liz got a chance to disappear. He did not want to find her again.

"How about I just enroll you there so when Peter goes you can too." Tony said. 

Everyone gawked at Tony.

"Are you sure that's a good idea I mean she is an assassin we dont want muder on our hands especially when its kids." Sam said.

"Peter can show me what to do and what not to do plus before this school starts we could do a little skit and see how much I learned and if I pass I get to go if I fail I don't." Liz said.

"That seems fair." Vision said.

Everyone agrees but Sam so they look at him waiting for his answer. Minutes felt like years when he finally says,

"Fine but I still think it's a bad idea." 

Liz hugs Sam and grabs Peter hand to go to his room to talk some more.

"Wow." Sam said shocked that she hugged him.

"She grown close to Peter very quickly." Wanda said.

"Looks like we got another Peter." Clint said.

"Oh no do you think she'll apologize as much as Peter?" Rhodey said.

"I hope not for all our sakes." Tony said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz gets to see if she gets to go to school or not. Part 1.

***Because I dont feel like doing POV anymore it's going to be like my other fan fiction from here on now.***

Teaching Liz was a hard task but eventually she got the hang of it. Surprisingly to Peter she was a math and Language Arts or English or Ela depending on the type of people call it.

She struggled with Spanish, and Social Studies and she was okay with Science. P.E was a different cause Peter had to go on the lesson about secret identity and how that she wasn't allowed to use her powers. She still managed to great in P.E.

Then Sunday came and Peter had faith that Liz would make it. Liz on the other hand was not.

"What if I mess up? Or I freeze? What if I accidentally use my powers? Or murder someone without meaning too." Liz said pacing Peter's room.

"Liz stop pacing around my room and breathe. You are going to do great. Say it. You are going to do great." Peter said.

Liz stopped pacing and looked at Peter. She took a deep breath and said softly and non confident, "I'm going to do great."

"Say it with confidence." Peter said.

"I'm going to do great." Liz said softly but confident.

"I cant hear you." Peter said.

"I'm going to do great." Liz said loudly and confident.

"That's it. I have faith in you. All you gotta do is believe." Peter said.

Liz disappeared and then reappeared with Steve's shield. She handed it to Peter and said, "I feel a Captain America moment coming."

Peter chuckled but took the shield. He got a stool and put of foot on it. Liz got a fan and put it in front of him but not too close and turned it on. Then she disappeared and reappeared with the United States of America flag background things and put it behind Peter.

Peter straightened up and and took a deep breath and said, "If you dont believe in yourself how do you expect to achieve anything. In order to accomplish anything the first step is to believe you can do it and when you do you will accomplish your goal. Have faith in yourself and nothing will stop you from your goal."

Liz started clapping and cheering. Peter stepped down and sighed. "I felt righteous. I felt like I was free." Peter said.

"Let's go I have a test to pass." Liz said after returning all the stuff.

Peter grinned and said, "That's the spirit."

Peter and Liz exited the room and headed toward the common room. There was a desk that you sorta use for speeches and stuff like that. Tony was behind it and Sam on the right if Tony. The couch in front of the desk was empty and the other Avengers were on the other couches.

Peter took a seat next to Clint. Liz had to take a seat on the empty couch. She didnt mind but she was nervous. 

Peter noticed that she was fidgeting and got up and sat down next to her.

"Remember my Captain America speech. You got this." Peter whispered.

"Great now that we're all here we may get started." Tony said.

"Loki. Did you check to see Loki was here." Rhodey said.

"Shit." Tony said sighing and looked around.

"Friday where's Loki." Tony said.

"In his room as he has been in for 3 days and none you guys noticed not even his brother." Friday said sounding angry.

"...Okay can you call him down we need all opinions and yadda yada." Tony said.

"He told me to tell you this better be damn important cause if it ain't I will rip that arch reactor from your chest." Friday said.

Tony gulped and said, "Noted. Thor dont let Loki touch me please."

" I will try my best man of iron" Thor said.

Loki entered and saw Liz and knives appearing in his hands and said, "who's this?"

Liz unaffected by the knives and asked, "Who are you."

"I asked you first." Loki said.

"Yeah well first is the worst and second is the best. So who are you." Liz said narrowing her eyes at Loki standing up.

"Loki Laufeyson, God of Mischief and you are?" Loki said.

"Lizzie Rostine, Stealth Spider." Liz said.

"Tony what's up with you and adopting children?" Loki said.

"None you want to take this one instead." Tony said.

"Sure I like her anyway." Loki said. Everyone but Liz stared in shock. Tony nodded his head.

"Now that we're all here it's time for the test." Tony said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz takes the test to see if she can go to school part 2 and Tony talks about his nightmares to Bruce, Steve, and Nat

Liz sat down unfazed by what Loki said. Tony started off with Math and English to get that out of the way. She aced those easily.

She even ignored Clint's mean or annoying comments. She communicated easily and nicely and didnt threaten anybody or kill anyone.

She slipped one question in Social Studies and Spanish. New fact she can cook. That one was to see if her and Peter was alone they wouldnt die from starvation.

She's a god at Mario Kart. That was at break time so not really involving school. She can keep up with Tony and Bruce well enough. Tony said she would be a science bro junior.

Sam asked her some questions about real life like what do you do if this happened and stuff like that. Liz got one wrong but got the others correct.

**5 hours later...**

Liz and Peter sat there while the others discussed. Liz and Peter was eavesdropping on the conversation.

"She answered one question that scared me but overall she did pretty good. I say she goes." Scott said.

"She goes she has Science Bros future." Tony said.

"She goes if they dont like it they can talk to the other guy." Bruce said.

"Yeah I guess its settled she goes." Sam said.

"Okay I'm pretty sure they know already so we dont need to tell them." Tony said.

Liz got up and hugged Peter. "I MADE IT!! I MADE IT!!" She yelled.

"Told you. You just had to believe." Peter said flinching.

"Sorry just excited." Liz said.

"Tell me is there any people I should avoid." Liz said sitting down.

"Uh it's not up to me to say who you can or cant be friends with." Peter said.

Liz frowned at the answer. Peter knew it wasn't the answer she was looking for. She narrowed her eyes but sighed and she layed her head down on Peter's lap and fell asleep.

Tony and the others walked into the common room. Tony saw Liz sleeping on Peter's lap who was smiling softly.

Peter looked up at Tony and said, "This took a lot out of her. Do you want me to take her to my room and I'll sleep here or do you have an extra room?"

"I have an extra room. I guess we're going to guess what size she wears. She cant go to school in her suit." Tony said.

"I did it once." Peter said. Tony stared at him. One eyebrow raised.

"I put jeans on and a jacket and my mask was in the pocket. One guy told me nice shirt." Peter said.

"Dont do that again unless you want people to know about your identity please." Tony said.

After a while they managed to set up Liz's room without her waking up.  _She must be really tired or she knows it's just us._ Tony thought.

Liz had clothes in the dresser and her room was similar to Peter's. Tony made a mental note to thank Pepper for setting up the room.

Peter went to bed a little after Tony put Liz in her bed. Tony wanted to go to bed but he probably wouldnt go to bed.

Tony saw Bruce and shook his head. "No sedative Bruce." 

"Will you go to sleep?" Bruce asked.

"Probably not." Tony answered shaking his head.

"Its not healthy Tony. What's keeping you up. Talk to me. You know I'm always here." Bruce said.

"I just keep having these dreams that Peter, Rhodey, or Pepper dies and I could've saved them you know but I couldn't no I didnt. Then they say some awful stuff. Or even sometimes I would be enjoying a time with them and then their gone and I would ask somebody else and they say if I was crazy cause they wouldnt exist anymore. Those two arent even the worst ones." Tony said sitting down next to Bruce.

"What's the worst ones." Bruce asked concerned.

"One of the worst one is the one where I have to choose." Tony said softly.

"What do you mean choose?" Bruce asked rubbing Tony's back. Bruce saw Steve and Nat standing in the hallway.

"I have to choose who I want most but everytime I couldn't and then they all die and their last words are  it's your fault I died or it should've been you." Tony said shaking.

"The others?" Bruce said.

"Remember when I told you about Roger's and I's little civil war?" Tony said.

"Yeah." Bruce said. Bruce saw Steve wince.

"I know I have Pepper but the Avengers were like my family they are my family. And after that it was broken and I know we're trying to fix it and I believe we're almost there. My other worst one is that civil war wasn't exactly a civil war. It was just another Avengers vs another big baddie. But we failed. We lost and every single Avenger died. I saw the end of the road I led us on. But that's not the worst part." Tony said.

"The worst part is that you didnt." Bruce said.

"Yep pretty much." Tony said.

Steve and Nat walked up next to Tony. Steve crouched down and said, "Tony your not going to lose us not again. Your not going to lose Peter or Pepper not even Rhodey wanna know why."

"Why's that Rogers." Tony asked. Tony hated being emotional in front of people. It made him feel weak but right now he didnt care.

"Because your badass. Your Ironman. Your a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist. Most importantly your Tony Stark. And there's no way you would let something happen to the people you love not if you have a say in it. Not only that your not going to let these nightmares keep you from getting sleep. I want you to go to bed and tell those back off and that you arent listening and get some sleep." Nat said.

"Language." Steve said. Tony chuckled and realized that he'd been crying. He wiped his eyes.

"Your right Nat I am a genius billionaire playboy philanthropist and a badass." Tony gets up and leaves but before he does he turns his head and says, "thanks I mean."

With that he leaves to get some sleep. Bruce hurried Steve and Nat to bed and went down to the lab to work on some stuff before heading to bed himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may be hinting a major villan not Thanos but someone else.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz goes to school..... and gets in a fight part 1

Liz woke up and noticed a sticky note next to her on a mini table. The note read, 

_Hey Liz,_

_Welcome to your room? You like it? We could always make improvements if you want. There's clothes in the dresser but we had to guess your size if it doesnt gir we'll go shopping later and by we I mean you and Pepper. Pepper is Tony's fiance btw._

_From Peter_

_P.S. For the first day of school stay close to me okay?_

Liz smiles and checks the dresser. Peter was right there was clothes in the dresser. Liz took out a dark red cold shoulder top and put it on. Next thing Liz grabbed was a light blue ripped jeans. 

After Liz gets dressed she walked into the kitchen and found Peter eating with two backpacks. One over his shoulder the other on a stool next to him.

"Hey Peter." Liz greeted moving the backpack over to the next stool so she could sit next to Peter.

"Hey liz the backpack's for you. It has everything you need for school." Peter said.

"Got it." Liz said nodding and stole a piece of toast from Peter who didn't noticed.

"You can put your suit in there too. Hurry up." Peter said pushing Liz off the stool.

Liz groaned and ran to grab her suit. Once she got Peter was already to go. She stuffed her suit in her bag and followed Peter out the tower.

When they arrived Peter walked to two people Liz didnt know. Liz trusted Peter so she listened to the note a stayed close.

"Hey Peter who's this?" The short chubby one said.

"Lizzie Rostine and you are." Liz said sticking out her hand.

"Ned this is Mj." Ned said shaking her hand. Mj waved hello.

"Nice to meet you both." Liz said sounding a little sarcastic.

"Great now that you guys got along." Peter said before Mj interrupted.

"Wait the sarcastic nice to meet you was getting along." 

"Well at least she didnt threaten to or kill you." Peter said shrugging his shoulder.

"They know?" Liz said raising an eyebrow.

"About me being spiderman. Yeah." Peter said.

Liz nods and turns her head when she hears, "HEY PENIS PARKER"

"Go away Flash." MJ said.

Ignoring Mj, Flash pushed Peter and said, "Found another loser to join your loser club isnt that sweet."

Flash did not expect someone's hand on his shoulder so he turned around and tried to punch the person who did so. 

Liz caught the fist in her hand and twisted it she looked him straight in the eye with murder in her eyes and said,

"His name is Peter idiot. Dont touch him again or your going to regret it Mr. Whoever your name is and I dont wanna know cause I dont care." 

Flash smiled and pulled his hand out of Liz's grip lucky for him though Liz knew the rules about using her powers at school so he was able to break free.

"Whatcha going to do about it new girl." Flash said turning around and punched Peter's face the kicked him.

Liz smiled coldly has Flash turned towards her smirking. "That's right nothing cause there's nothing you can do." Flash said laughing.

Liz giggled and that confused Flash. Taking this as a chance Liz kicked him in the no no area and put him in a headlock.

"Are you assuming all girls are weak and pathetic? Cause if you are I suggest taking a look in a mirror before you say something cause you are the definition of weak and pathetic." Liz said.

Mr. Harrington came up and said, "Let Flash out of a headlock miss." 

Liz listened to the teacher and released Flash who was coughing. "Sorry about that Mr....."

"Harrington and you are?" 

"Lizzie Rostine I'm new here." Liz answered.

"Peter, Flash, and Lizzie principal office now. Lizzie you made a mistake getting into a fight on your first day." Mr. Harrington said.

After receiving punishment from the principal. Liz, Peter, and Flash waited outside the office while the principal called their parents or whoever was in charge of them.

Flash's parents came first cause they were easier to contact. Flash's mom looked worried while his dad looked angry.

"Which one of you touched my child." Flash's dad said angrily.

Liz raised an eyebrow and raised her hand to be smacked in the shoulder by Peter.

"How dare you hit my child who do you think you are?" 

"Lizzie Rostine its definitely not a pleasure to meet you." Liz said recieving a smack on the head from Peter.

"WHY YOU LITTLE DISRESPECTFUL BRAT!!" Flash's father yelled.

"Who's the disrespectful brat cause I know Peter isnt one of them." A voice said.

It was no other than Tony Stark. Flash got a little nervous and Peter slumped down on the bench. Tony glared at Liz who remained unaffected.

"I'm not talking about Peter Mr. Stark I'm talking about her." Jack (a name for flash's dad cause I ain't got time for flash's father this Flash's dad that) said pointing towards Liz.

Tony only sighed, "Well she ain't my child or who I am looking after even though she lives in my tower I'm not the one responsible for her so I cant do nothing about what comes out of her mouth."

"Then who is looking after her then. I want to speak to them about teaching their child about respect." Jack growled.

"The person you would talk about that to would be me but unless you want both eyes I suggest you dont piss me off any further." Another voice said.

It was Loki. Liz smirked cause out of all the grown adult Avengers Loki was her favorite.

Loki smiled at Liz ignoring Jack and Flash's gawking and said, "Good job getting in a fight on the first day of school. Should've stabbed him though but I don't blame you. You didn't have one on you. Reminds me of my first day."

"YOU SUPPORT THIS!!!! YOUR CHILD JUST BEAT MY KID AND YOUR SAYING GOOD JOB!!!" Mary (Flash's mother name I gave her) yelled.

Loki smiled coldly at Mary and narrowed his eyes at her in a surprisingly calm but murderous voice Loki said, "I'm not supporting this I'm just congratulating her and your son wouldnt have gotten beaten up unless he did something and lastly I dont tell you how to raise your child cause if I did we all be dead before I could finish suggesting ideas so dont tell me how to raise mine."

Mary wasn't backing down. God or not. Caused the New York incident or not. She glared at the God and said, "There is no issues with my child."

"Oh really guess your son hasn't told you about what the Avengers found out on a field trip to the tower." Loki said smirking.

"What do you mean." Jack asked also glaring at Loki. Tony crossed his arms wishing he had popcorn cause things are getting good.

"Oh nothing bad just that your son has been bullying Peter since they first met. Been calling him names the most famous and common one is Penis Parker or Penis for short. And been beating Peter up." Loki said.

This time Liz glared at Flash. Liz was about to start another fight Loki and Tony there or not Liz was about to get in another legitimate fight with Flash. Peter held her down though.

That's when Tony realized Liz fought Flash cause he's done something to Peter and she was just protecting him.

"That's not true you lying. I would never do that." Flash said.

Before anyone could say anything the principal came out and asked the adults and children to come inside.

"Flash what's your story." The principal asked.

"Peter was teasing me and this girl comes up and beats me for no reason." Flash said.

"Bullshit." Tony said.

"Mr. Stark please refrain from using that type of language while children are present." The principal said.

"Peter you side please." Principal P said.

"I was talking to Ned and Mj introducing them to Liz and Flash comes up and pushes me then Liz tells him basically to back off..." Peter said 

"What exactly did Flash say to you and what did exactly Lizzie tell Flash." Principal P said.

"Flash says, Hey Penis Parker found another lose to join your loser club aw how sweet. And Liz says, Dont touch him again or your going to regret it Mr. Whatever your name is but I dont wanna know cause I dont care." Peter said.

"Continue." Principal P said.

"Then Flash goes whatcha gonna do about it and punches me and kicks me then turns back to Liz and says, that's right nothing cause you cant do nothing about it then Liz kicks Flash in the no no area and puts him in a headlock then Mr. Harrington found us." Peter said.

"Liz?" Principal P said.

"Same as Peter." Liz said.

"Okay" Principal P said.

"They have to be lying my son would never do that." Mary said.

"I know that's why I'm giving Peter a 2 day suspension and Lizzie a 1 day suspension since after all it is her first day here." Principal P said.

Tony and Loki was about to argue when Liz scoots the principal over and pulls out something she borrowed from Tony and put it to the computer.

After some reaggestments a video camera was playing in front of them showing the scene from this morning after the spiderman thing with audio so you would hear voices.

_IN THE VIDEO..._

_Flash was with his friends then saw Peter with a new girl._

_"HEY PENIS PARKER!!!" Flash yelled running up to Peter._

_"Go away Flash." Mj said._

_Flash pushed Peter and said, "Looks like you found another loser to join your loser club isnt that sweet."_

_Liz put her hand on Flash's shoulder. Flash turns around to try and punch whoever touched his shoulder._

_Liz caught the punch and twisted his arm. "His name is Peter idiot. Dont touch him again or your going to regret it Mr. Whoever your name is but I don't want to know cause I dont care."_

_"Whatcha gonna do about it new girl." Flash said and punched Peter and kicked him. Flash turned back to Liz and said, "That's right nothing cause theres nothing you can do." Flash laughed._

_Liz kicked him in the no no area and put him in a headlock and said, "Are you saying all girls are weak and pathetic cause if you are I suggest looking in a mirror cause you are the definition of weak and pathetic." Then Mr. Harrington comes._

Flash's parents and the principal stood in shock but Liz wasnt done. If she and Peter were going down so was Flash.

She had one more video to show them but she did a hand gesture to tell Tony to come here to help put together a mini movie about the field trip


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liz gets suspended so does Flash

After seeing the field trip videos. Flash's face was pale, Jack looked pissed, Mary looked very shocked, Tony and Loki smirked, Peter looked down at the ground and Liz she just stood there.

Finally Principal P said, "We have a strict policy about bullying and your son Flash has apparently broken that more than once. He will be serving two weeks of suspension and Liz she will still get a one day suspension and Peter since he was the victim he wont be recieving punishment."

"WHAT THAT'S OBSERVED!!!! SHE MUST'VE DONE SOMETHING TO THE VIDEO TO FRAME MY SON!!!" Jack said.

"It is no longer up for discussion Mr. Thompson I'm sorry." Principal P said.

"I'm not." Liz mumbled but Loki heard her so did Peter.

Flash and his mom and dad walked out. Mary was telling Flash how disappointed she was and how he much trouble he's in.

"Is that all?" Loki asked now bored. Principal P nodded. Loki flicked his wrist and he disappeared.

"He normally does that?" Principal P asked.

"Yep even in the tower." Tony said. "See you after school Pete, come on Liz we're leaving."

Tony, Liz, and Peter left and Peter went to class and Liz and Tony went to the car.

"I sorta want to be mad at you but I cant be mad at you. If anything I'm proud because he deserved it and you were just protecting Peter after all." Tony said.

"I'm sorry I didnt mean to okay maybe a little it's just..." liz said.

"It's just that the dude gives a I want to punch this dude until he doesn't exist vibe and he was messing with Peter and that's a no no." Tony finished for her.

"Yeah it was like that." Liz said.

"Well I dont know how the others would react but I'm proud of you and so is Loki." Tony said smiling at Liz.

They arrived at the tower and everyone was in the common room waiting all with disappointed looks on their faces.

"We send you to school and you already get in a fight I knew it you arent ready but nooooo dont listen to Sam cause he doesnt know what the fuck he's talking about." Sam said.

"Language but he's right we trusted you to behave yourself and you took advantage of that." Steve said.

"Hold your horses you dont know which kid she fought." Tony said.

"Who?" Nat said.

"It's the Flash kid." Tony said.

"Again who?" Clint said.

"Right I forgot you weren't there for the field trip which btw another one is here in two weeks but Flash is a kid who bullys Peter calls him Penis Parker or Penis. Thor and Loki were here when the field trip happened so they know." Tony said.

"I take back everything I said. Good job." Sam said. Everyone nodded their heads in agreement.

"How long has this Flash kid been bullying Peter?" Scott said.

"Since Peter started high school." Tony said.

"We're not mad just dont do it again got it." Steve said.

"She's just staying here for tomorrow then she'll be going back." Tony said.

"Hey for the field trip can I not go?" Liz said.

"No your going." Tony said seriously.

Liz groaned and disappeared to her room. She read some books and hung out with the Avengers to pass time till Peter came back.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter comes back from school

Peter finally came back from school. As soon as he stepped into the kitchen he was immediately engulfed in a hug by Liz.

"I'm glad your back. I was so bored. Also Tony told me to tell you that we have a field trip to here in two weeks." Liz said.

Peter groaned and said, "Your coming right? If your not I'm yeeting myself out the window."

"Tony says I have to go." Liz said shrugging and sitting down on the couch and motioned Peter to sit down next to her.

"Good. I wont be the only one to be embarrassed." Peter said sitting down next to Liz and taking the controller Liz handed him.

"How was your day?" Peter asked.

"Tony is building another exhibit in the museum about me already. He asked me some questions and he using the information to build a exhibit about me also took my suit and promised to make another one for me. Tasha, Clint, and Steve asked about what I knew about Hydra and I told them. I read with Loki and played Mario Kart with Sam and helped Bucky bake cookies, and Tony taught me some science stuff. How was yours?" Liz said throwing a red shell at Peter in Mario Kart.

"Pretty uneventful. It was pretty chill since Flash wasnt there to bother me. Thanks for standing up for me but try not to do it again it's best to use roasts to make him buzz off." Peter said.

Liz came in first place she put the controller down and said, "You weren't definitely yourself and nobody else was doing anything to help. So I had to do something and I wasnt going to do anything physical but then he had to say that girls cant fight and that pissed me off and yeah."

"I know but try to contain yourself next time take deep breaths if it helps. Also did you get in trouble." Peter said.

"I was then Tony told them it was a kid that bullied you and then they were proud but it shouldn't happen again." Liz said.

They played 5 more games of Mario Kart, Liz winning 3 of them. Peter said he had homework. Liz got something to eat and made Peter promise he'd eat she went to sleep after being bored for hours does take a lot out of you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stealth Spider exhibit

**5 days till the field trip....**

Peter and Liz went to Stealth Spider exhibit as soon as it was done. Liz saw her original suit in a glass case.

"I'm still waiting for my new one." Liz said grumpy.

"Patience I know how much you want to join me in patrols but you have to wait." Peter said shaking his head smiling.

They had a little background information about how she was with Hydra but had been planning her escape for 13 years and how the Avengers helped her. Then it had the fun facts.

_Fun Facts about Stealth Spider_

  * _Underneath all the toughness she's a big softie_
  * _She's a year older than Spiderman_
  * _Piano music makes her fall asleep_
  * _She cant stand gummy food_
  * _She throws up when she eats apple sauce_
  * _She has venom, can teleport, and has a secret department that hold a blade she can activate so the blade shoots out and is used for extra support_



Peter looked at Liz in awe and said, "You have venom!!!!" 

Liz smiled and said, "Yeah I dont use it much but I have a space between my teeth near the front and I have two sharp teeth that's retractable and that's where the venom is."

Peter nodded and Liz went to the Spiderman exhibit and laughed. Peter came up to her and asked what was funny.

"Your afraid of spiders????!!!!!" Liz said when she could breathe again.

"It's not my fault really okay!!! It was a very scary time for me." Peter said pouting.

"Alright no need to be such a baby." Liz said smirking and shaking her head.

"I'm not a baby!!!!" Peter said.

**3 days till the field trip...**

Liz got used to where to go at school. Flash still bothered Peter but Liz and Mj would make him buzz off verbally of course. Liz hasn't gotten in a fight since her first day.

Ned was buzzing with excitement and talking about how exciting this field trip was going to be.

Peter and Liz argued it wouldnt be fun for the people who lived there. Then Flash had to go on how Peter was lying and that Loki wasnt even Loki and was just a random person pretending person imitating Loki. Mj and Liz was quick to shut him up.

Ever since Liz beat Flash. Flash has gotten less physical with Peter. But when Liz wasnt around and teachers weren't there they would hit Peter.

Everytime Liz asked about the bruises Peter would make up some dumbass excuse. Liz knew she wouldnt get him to tell her the truth so she dropped it.

Tony even asked her about it but Liz replied with he wont tell me. Your a better chance of getting through to him than I do.

**2 days till the field trip....**

Liz and Peter was wishing they would die before the field trip. Peter had even went on a patrol and asked a criminal to stab lethally. The criminal did stab him but it wasnt lethal and Peter had gotten grounded but ungrounded when he showed that he was happy to be grounded.

Liz had tried to ask Loki to make Tony to change his mind by using magic. She would've used Wanda but Wanda hates using her powers to go in people's heads on her teammates or in general.

Loki said no. Peter and Liz asked Clint and Nat if they would kill them they said no. They even tried running away to Wakanda where Peter could introduce Liz to his meme goddess Shuri which was half lie, half truth. 

They asked Strange to sent them off to another dimension he said no. They asked Nick when he came over later in the day to sneak them into S.H.I.E.L.D he said no. They did all that in one day and it wasnt even 8:00 pm.

Peter and Liz sat down on the couch and sighed. There was no way they were going to escape this field trip.

"We could always commit suicide." Liz said.

"Didnt we already try." Peter asked.

"I dont know F.R.I.D.A.Y?" Liz said.

"Yes you have Lizzie." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

Liz and Peter sighed. Tony walked in on the sulking duo.

"You guys really dont want to go on this field trip." Tony said.

"I know about the Nick Fury one, and the Wakanda one, and asking a criminal to stab you but what else did you do." Tony asked.

"We asked Strange to send us to another dimension, asked Clint and Nat to kill us, and asked Loki to use magic to try and change your mind." Liz answered.

"Damn. You really dont want to go." Tony said.

"You forgot one which was try to commit suicide." Peter said.

Tony sighed at the two and said, "Your still going." They groaned and they went to their rooms to take a nap. They were exhausted and they prayed to god that it would be completely normal. 

Little did they know Rhodey had asked Tony if he could be their tour guide since he would be here for 4 days.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Field trip time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be a long chapter

**Day of the field trip....**

It was Liz and Peter's death day where they would die from embarrassment. It would be a miracle if they made it out alive.

Liz got her badge two days ago and she now also has an internship for Tony. So Peter and Liz was doomed.

"Maybe we can open the window, go out and ask someone to run us over." Liz said.

"We would get caught." Peter said.

Liz sighed and looked out the window. Flash was bothering Peter and Liz wasnt in the mood to handle Flash's idiotcy.

"Flash you want to be likable right? Here's step 1. Shut up more, step 2. Leave us alone, step 3. Stop sticking your nose in others people business and step 4. Breath mint I can smell your breath from here." Liz said glaring at Flash.

"Whatever lizard." Flash said turning around. Lizard was Liz's nickname Flash gave her like Peter is Penis.

"Thanks Liz." Peter said.

"Anytime just let me know when I can kill him." Liz said.

"We cant kill people." Peter hissed.

"I can blame it on Hydra it'll be fine." Liz said shrugging.

Peter rolled his eyes and sighed. They already know that Clint was going to do everything in his power to embarrass them first.

When they arrived Flash tripped Peter but Liz caught him and glared at Flash.

"I'm going to legitimate fight Flash again if he keeps this up." Liz growled.

"No dont. I'm fine." Peter said.

"I'll believe that when you stop having bruises that arent from patrol. Dont think I dont know what's going on I'm also a spy remember." Liz said.

They entered the building and there was Clint and Rhodey. Clint was holding two bags and Rhodey was holding a clipboard.

The class was in awe. Mr. Harrington who didnt believe Peter's and Liz's internship was real had to make sure everyone was here.

Clint saw Peter and Liz and said, "Pete, Liz I have presents for you!!!" 

Clint jogged up to them and handed them the bags. On Peter's bag it says, 'Mini Stark' and on Liz's it says, 'Mini Loki'.

"While I'm here any questions?" Clint said.

Clint called on Flash and Liz and Peter had to try not to groan.

"How do you know Peter and Lizzie." Flash asked.

"Isnt obvious? They work here. They haven't told you?" Clint said.

Flash was embarrassed the class was surprised even Mr. Harrington. Clint answered a couple questions. He left.

"Now as you can see I'm Colonel Rhodes or Rhodey. I'll be your tour guide today. Dont worry I did my research about this place." Rhodey said.

"Now if you follow me please we will get you your badges. Dont try to come back with those badges they wont work. It deactivates when you step out of the building. You all will have level one badges." Rhodey continued.

Rhodey gave everyone but Liz and Peter badges. Flash noticed and he couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Excuse me Colonel Rhodes why didnt Lizzie and Parker get one?" Flash asked.

"Didnt you hear Clint? They work here. They already have one." Rhodey said.

Flash numbered something about lying and something like that. Rhodey ignored him and swiped his badge.

"Honeybear level 10 War Machine. No suspicious items detected." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"That's F.R.I.D.A.Y Tony's personal A.I." Rhodey said.

"What's with the levels?" A girl Peter recognized as Cindy asked.

"There is 10 levels, level 1 is visitors and tourists, level 2 is for journalists, level 3 are for janitors and security, level 4 low level interns, level 5 are nurses and doctors, level 6 is high level interns, level 7 are for visiting Avengers kids friends, level 8 are visiting Avengers kids, level 9 are visiting Avengers like T'challa, Scott, and Shuri, and level 10 is for the Avengers, Pepper and close people to Mr. Stark." Rhodey explained.

Flash swiped his badge and F.R.I.D.A.Y said, "Eugene Thompson level 1 no suspicious items detected."

It went like that till Peter and Liz had to go. Peter swiped his badge and prepared for hell to begin.

"Mini Stark level 10 no suspicious items detected. Welcome Peter would you like me to alert boss of your arrival." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"No thanks." Peter said blushing from the class's stares and whispers, Flash was glaring at Peter. Liz sighed and swiped her badge.

"Mini Loki level 10, no suspicious items detected surprisingly. Welcome home Liz would you like me to alert Loki and boss of your arrival." F.R.I.D.A.Y said.

"Do that and I won't hesitate to reprogram you to where you can only speak latin." Liz said glaring at the ceiling.

"Alright let's move on." Rhodey said winking at Peter. Peter sighed and slowly made his way to the elevator.

Rhodey was going on about the history of Stark Industries and all that boring stuff Peter already knew. Flash grabbed his arm and whispered,

"Did you hack into F.R.I.D.A.Y to make her say that level? Cause that doesnt prove you have an internship here at all. Same with your friend."

Liz who was nearby glared at Flash and said, "Unless you want a repeat of my first day of school where I beat your ass I suggest buzzing off Eugene."

Flash tried to match her glare. Keyword tried. Liz's glare was like Pepper's and Nat's unmatchable. Flash backed down and let go of Peter's arm.

"Thanks Liz." Peter said giving her a smile. Liz shrugged and said, "We're already going to die from embarrassment from the Avengers I dont want for him to make it worse."

Peter nodded and their first step was the museum. Rhodey clapped his hands to get everyone's attention.

"So there is a new exhibit in here. It's called The ninja ways it's about our newest member of the Avengers, Stealth Spider." Rhodey said.

Liz and Peter went to Tony's exhibit and read some facts about him. When they finished they wanted to see how many people were at Liz's exhibit.

They were surprised to see that Flash was there. He was rambling that she was basically a copy of Spiderman and was just trying to be cool and how the Avengers shouldnt allow her in the team if she was with Hydra.

Rhodey shut him down saying that Stealth Spider actually had her powers before Spiderman and actually met Spiderman before he got his powers.

They saw Mj and made their way there. She was also at Liz's exhibit. Peter waved hello.

"Hey Mj." Liz said.

"I want to meet her. She sounds like a badass." Mj said.

"Yeah she does sound like a badass." Liz said.

They talked for a while before Rhodey told them it was time to go the labs.

"Do you know who Stealth Spider is?" Abe asked.

"Yes but I'm not telling." Rhodey said.

After a couple of questions most of them about Stealth Spider. Rhodey took them to the labs where Bruce just happened to be.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Field trip part 2

They entered the lab and Rhodey saw Bruce and said hello. Bruce was working on Bucky's arm but Bucky was no where to be seen.

"Hey Rhodey I didnt know you would be coming down today." Bruce said smiling.

"Yeah I'm actually a tour guide for Peter and Liz's class today." Rhodey said. 

"Oh really is Peter and Liz here cause I could use some help with Bucky's arm." Bruce said scanning the class.

"Yeah Liz and Peter come on up. Stop being in the back acting like your gonna die." Rhodey said waving his hand to signal to come on up.

Liz and Peter sighed and asked Bucky who was in the corner sitting down what the problem was. They shot him an apology and they worked together and solved the problem.

Flash scoffed and said, "Please Dr. Banner probably took pity on them and made the problem for them to solve it cause that's what they rehearsed I bet. Penis and Lizard arent even smart.

Bruce and Bucky heard him. They both glared at Flash.  Bruce starting to look green but he sighed and mumbled something about idiotcy. Bucky however did not do that.

"What. Did. You. Say." Bucky growled at Flash.

"Nothing sir. I said nothing." Flash said gulping and stepped back.

Bucky rolled his eyes, grabbed his arm and walked out the room. Bruce looked at Peter. Peter mouthed 'I'll tell you later just try to stay calm.' Bruce nodded.

Bruce answered a couple questions and then Rhodey announced it was time to see the training rooms and after that lunch.

When they arrived Steve, Bucky, Nat and Clint was there training. Nat was the first to notice the group. She went and hugged Rhodey.

"Hey Peter, Liz come hug your Aunt." Natasha said.

Peter sighed and hugged Nat before going back to Ned and Mj and Liz did they same. Mj actually looked excited well as excited as Mj can get.

The rest came and introduced themselves and people asked some questions. Nat called on Mj and she smiled and said,

"Is it possible for me to interview you, Ms. Maximoff, Ms. Potts and Stealth Spider for my paper I'm doing?" 

"Your going to ask Tony about it but I know we would love to." Nat said smiling.

Steve called on Flash unaware of what Flash looked like. Bucky tensed and Clint frowned.

"Is it true that you know Pen-Peter Parker and Liza-Lizzie." Flash asked.

Steve frowned and answered, "Yeah we do why do you ask."

"No reason at all Mr. Rogers." Flash said embarrassed and looking down at his feet. 

Nat looked at Peter and walked up to him and whispered, "That's Flash?"

Peter nodded and Nat glared at Flash and then she smiled and said, "How about we have a mini session on self defense?"

"I think that's a good idea Nat. The kids got to know how to defend themselves of they run into trouble." Bucky said.

They split up in three groups. Flash was with Nat and imagine how this is going to go. Flash was being cocky. He was bragging on how he would beat the Black Widow easily.

Nat unable to back down from a challenge said, "Really now. Let's see a real non lethal fight. Me and you come on. Show me what ya got."

Flash gladly accepted the challenge and got on the sparring mat. He got into his fighting stance which was bad. His entire left side was unguarded.

Flash aimed a punched at Nat's head which she easily dodged. She grabbed his arm twisted it and flipped him over. Flash got up and groaned in pain. His face was red from embarrassment and he walked over to his friends.

"Peter come one show us what you got." Nat said. Peter knew what exactly what she was doing. But he didnt have a choice. 

Flash scoffed and said, "Please if Parker could hardly land a finger on me what makes you think he could spar with you."

Peter and Nat ignored him and Liz glared at Flash. Peter got on the sparring mat and got into his fighting stance.

Nat aimed a punch at Peter who dodged. Peter tried to punch Nat but she dodged. It went like this for a while like a dance.

"Stop pulling your punches and stop aiming your punches past my head please. I know you can hit me." Nat whispered to him.

Peter gave her pleading eyes he didnt want to do it but Nat glared at him and Peter sighed the next punch Nat threw he grabbed and flipped over Nat who recovered quickly and kicked Peter who stumbled back a little bit. 

Peter dodged another punch and kicked Nat in the stomach. Using this as his chance he put her in a headlock. Peter let go and Nat grinned. The class except Liz, Mj and Flash gawked. Flash shot Peter a glare that Nat happily returned.

Flash numbered something about how Nat let him win out of pity cause Peter was a charity case. Luz had to fight the urge to lunge at Flash and snap his neck instead she said something to make Flash shut up.

"Liz your Uncle wants a turn." Clint said smiling.

Liz glared at Clint but got on the sparring mat. The fight started and it ended with Liz winning. Flash was mad and grumbled about the same thing he said with Peter.

It was time for lunch so Rhodey had to tell them it was time to go. They arrived at the cafeteria and there was Sam, Wanda, Thor and Loki.

Loki spotted Liz and said, "Hey Liz having fun yet?" Liz shook her head no. Loki chuckled and walked up to her and gave her a hug.

Liz, Peter and sometimes Thor were the only people Loki hugged or let them hug him. Everyone else had to stay away or they would get stabbed.

Sam and Wanda saw the group and said hi Rhodey. They ruffled Peter's hair and gave Liz and Peter a bag. Flash huffed and snatched Liz's bag out of her hand. Loki raised his eyebrow.

Flash took out a cookie and took a bite out of it. Flash gave some to his friends and dumped the rest. Liz shrugged and Loki took out a knife.

Liz noticed and shook her head and whispered to Loki, "If I'm not allowed to kill him your not going to."

Loki sighed and put away his knife. He muttered something about stupid mortals. Flash smirked at Liz who just give him 'I really dont give a shit' look.

Flash tried to take Peter's but Rhodey glared at him and said, "Eugene that's enough. This is your warning. If I have to talk to you again I will have you thrown out."

Flash nodded but glared at Peter. They got something to eat and finally Thor noticed and said very loudly, "Ah you must be Peter's class. Will any of you like to try to lift mjolnir."

Basically the whole class got up to try it except Mj, Liz and Peter. Flash was bragging on how he would be able to lift it...he failed. The whole class that wanted to try failed to.

"Young Peter and Young Lizzie and girl who I have not met why dont you try." Thor said smiling.

Mj sighed and tried to pick up the hammer she got it to move a little bit. Thor smiled and said,

"You are like Steve he also is able to shift mjolnir."

Mj smiled and sat down to continue reading her book ignoring her class stares. Peter and Liz sighed and got up to try to pick up mjolnir.

Flash said, "Bet you cant lift it Parker. Same with you Rostine."

"You know Flash everytime you say the words I bet you always end up wrong so I suggest shutting up if you want to be right." Liz said rolling her eyes.

Peter and Liz heard Loki say, "I taught her well." Liz smiled when Flash said whatever Rostine.

Peter put a hand on Thor's hammer and pulled surprisingly this thing was light as a feather. He passed it to Liz who hesitated with worry in her eyes. Peter could tell she was thinking about everything she's done in her life would make her not worthy.

"Its okay Liz. It's fine it wasnt you that was Hydra you. I bet a thousand dollars that your worthy." Peter whispered smiling. Liz returned the smile.

Liz slowly took the hammer and it didnt crash down to the ground she let go of her breath she didnt know she was holding. 

"I believe you owe me a thousand dollars." Peter said smirking.

"Yeah whatever." Liz said handing Thor mjolnir back.

"I knew you guys would be worthy. I must go now to claim my 50 dollars from Sam." Thor said leaving.

Loki said bye and teleported to his room well that's what Liz thought he went. Lunch was over and Rhodey had just announced Peter and Liz's ultimate death.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rd3ardyivyctz6f8yvy7x5cub8uvt7dtcyvtctbjovt7ct7byibt7vyvg gxrzgohcuxi yrxfycfyxtrxgu fxrxgu tyct6cugc5r fy gu rt gu gy td fy gu exguguxr7xu you are going to find out tdzfyxtyxfcguxyrxgucry fu gu fu hi fy gu fu t6 what happens ycyrxfyxdtxufcfyxtd dyzts dy fu f dyxdy ya dyxtctux enjoy :) ihihcigchictucgictucfuxuf ug gu ug gu fu tufy fy fu fu fy fu gu fu fu

They were going to a Q&A with the Avengers plus Pepper. Peter and Liz stared in shock. They didnt move and they looked like their weren't breathing. They snapped out of it when Flash said,

"Ha it's time to prove that your internship is fake Penis and Lizard." Flash said.

"Eugene are you trying to get yourself kicked out?" Rhodey said glaring.

"N-no Colonel Rhodes." Flash said gulping.

"Good. I dont want to hear another nasty comment towards Peter, Liz and anyone else, got it." Rhodey said.

"Y-yes sir." Flash said nodding. Rhodey lead the group to a conference room and there was all the stinkin Avengers plus Pepper.

They all sat down.Liz sat in the back with Peter, Mj and Ned. Flash sat in the front. Rhodey went to the stage and said something to Tony and Pepper and the way Rhodey, Pepper, and Tony were looking at Flash, Rhodey had something about Flash bullying.

Tony smiled and walked up and said, "Hey Midtown right? Welcome to Q&A with the Avengers plus Pepper. Spiderman and Stealth Spider had a mission to go to so they couldn't be here today but they did say to tell you guys they said hi and that you should watch your mouth around Captain America he doesnt like language."

Steve groaned and said, "It was one time!!!" Everyone laughed and then Pepper said,

"Alright now anyone has questions?"

Everyone but Peter and Liz hands went up. Tony called on Mj.

"Is it possible for me to get an interview with Ms. Potts, Ms. Romanoff, Ms. Maximoff, and Stealth Spider?" Mj asked.

Pepper answered this one and said, "Sure how about you come over this weekend?"

Mj nodded and Steve called on Ned.

"Uh Mr. Captain America Roger's sir um what do you mean when you said it was one time?" Ned said.

Tony gladly shoved Steve out of the way and said, "Let me answer that one. Well you see it was before Ultron. We was at a Hydra base and I was beating some guys and flying around when I said, 'shit' and Steve over here said, 'language'. So now it turned into a joke whenever says a bad word. We do it to upset Steve."

"Language Tony there kids here." Nat said smiling. Steve groaned. Everyone laughed.

They answered questions about the hulk to Bruce's research to Captian America shield, to Black Widow living with men to Clint's record of never missing to Loki and the attack on New York and Thor's hammer to Tony's arch reactor to Pepper feeling about the pressure of being Ceo of Stark Industries. Finally Tony called on Flash.

"How old do you have to be to apply for a stark internship?" Flash said.

"You have to be 18 years or older." Tony said.

"Ha Penis and Lizard. Your liars!!! I knew Mr. Stark didnt want you guys to be his intern cause your a damn charity case!!!" Flash said smirking at Liz and Peter.

"Excuse you young man what did you say?" Pepper said angrily. Thor was holding Loki stopping him from murdering Flash but he looked angry himself. Bruce got up and left cause he was getting to green. Everyone else was glaring and Nat had to hold one of Clint's arm to stop him from getting his bow.

"I said they were lying about their fake internship. Their just trying to get attention cause they're just a charity case. I just put a end to their lies. No need to thank me." Flash said smirking. Oblivious to the fact that he was to fucking die like a dumbass he is.

Someone should've held Tony cause a second after a repulsor blast almost hit Flash in the head. Tony looked pissed.

"Are. You. A. Fucking. Dumbass." Tony growled as Steve held him back. Thor had taken Loki out of the room because Loki had gotten even madder and went frost giant.

"N-no sir." Flash stammered gulping. All the color in his face was gone.

"Correction he is. But he cant tell. He doesnt have the brains to tell." Liz said. Everyone but the Avengers and Flash snickered at that. Mj smirked.

"Anyways. You are wrong. Peter and Liz are in fact my interns and some of the smartest people I ever met. All you did was fuck up your present and future cause muder is illegal and murdering a minor is even more illegal but I'm going to make your life a living hell." Tony growled.

Tony looked angrier than when he found out that his parents were murdered and his friend he put his trust in knew about it and didnt tell him.

Flash still being a dumbass he is and cant tell when to back down said, "What's so special about Penis and Lizard they arent smart. Their orphans and nobody cares about them. They're so much smarter people then them losers like me."

"Liz and Peter are smarter than you because at least they know when to back down. Their are not orphans because they have the Avengers as their family and we do care about them and we will not tolerate you bad mouthing them and calling them names and liars that is absolutely unacceptable." Tony said glaring at Flash.

"Pssh yeah right!!! This is probably another thing for the public cause that's what your all about isnt that right Mr. Stark? It's okay you dont need to lie to me." Flash said having the nerve to glare back at Tony.

This time Loki had appeared and heard this and he grabbed Flash and slammed him against the wall. He glared at him and said,

"You dont know shit mortal. You dont know Tony or the Avengers at all. Your just someone who cant get their head out of their ass and think their important but really the world doesnt give a damn about what happens to them. If I ever hear or see that you're continuing to bully Liz and Peter or their friends I will hunt you down and I wont hesitate to kill you."

Everyone was shocked including Tony. Loki had just defended him. Thor who entered a little after Loki was shocked as well. Loki yeah has sacrificed himself for Thor and helped Thor occasionally but this was over stepping it.

"That's illegal." Flash said wide eyed.

Loki looked at him to say, 'are you serious'. Loki crossed his arms and said, "Bitch please I'm pretty sure invading New York is illegal too and I still did it so murdering a piece of shit is going to stop me because its illegal."

"True. That is true." Liz murmured shrugging.

"Loki stop stealing my threatening moment." Tony pouted. Everyone who knew Tony knew this meant thanks for defending me but I have more to say.

Loki backed away as to say he's all yours. Tony walked over to Flash who was shaking and said, "Congratulations you just ruined your life. I'm going to make sure that the only colleges that accept you are the shitty ones and not only that the only job your going to get is at a fast food restaurant. If this bullying my son and Loki's he wont admit it daughter again. I'll make your life even more miserable than that. Now get out of my tower."

Flash ran and when I mean ran I mean ran. He lived up to his nickname and bolted in a flash. Tony turned to Peter's and Liz's teacher and said, "Dont worry Pepper will deal with you and Nat and Clint will lead you guys out the building cause tours done and I'm keeping Liz and Peter."

Mr. Harrington nodded and gulped. Nat and Clint lead the class minus Peter and Liz out of the room. Tony hugged Peter and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks." Peter nodded and hugged him back. Peter had fallen asleep in Tony's arms the field trip must've taken a toll on him.

Loki smiled at Liz and said, "I taught you well." Liz nodded and hugged Loki who hugged back.

"Do you really think of me as a daughter?" Liz whispered.

"Of course. Now you want to help me prank Thor?" Loki said smirking.

"I'm stabbing him though." Liz said looking serious at Loki who frowned but he agreed.

Let's say after that Mr. Harrington was fired. Flash switched schools. No one messed with Peter and Liz and they managed to make new friends. Liz and Loki pulled pranks and was getting closer. Liz and Peter were basically brother and sister they were almost inseparable. Liz finally got her suit and patrolled along with Peter and everything was fine till Liz mysteriously disappeared.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tdtdgjjchxdxy hxhxhxhx hxyxycucudtztcjvjzyizgxkgzeyaixjYrzjgzufzurxkxurss7txigzurautxig jgxtuzgj fuYrzutxfu,7ra7rzgxfuztuxigxruaurxgi gizutzutxigxitxutxtixtixiyx you'll find out. ;) gco ohitcicigxutxutc8yctxtu9yciyx8yd8tx8yfiycoucouc8ycoucouc9ycy8crx6z5exugx4wxguxryzte ug ug fuxutcutcutt6rzxc

They never stopped looking since Liz went missing. They checked every Hydra place they could find but they couldn't find her. It's been months and there was no sign of her. There wasnt any clue of her disappearance.

Peter wasnt acting like himself. He was more quiet, he ate less, and he hardly did anything with the team. Flash was constantly teasing him that she left because of him.

Loki stayed away from the group not bothering to talk to them time to time. He was more angry and since Peter was more down and Liz was gone everyone had to make sure not to anger him anymore.

Tony looked for her non stop. He was hardly sleeping. He created a protocal to find her so it could go till they found her. Nat and Bucky was constantly training and sparring with each other only stopping to sleep, eat, and drink. Clint was shooting targets with arrows until his fingers hurt. Wanda and Pietro would always search New York in the afternoon after lunch till it was time for dinner. Sam and Thor would search in the morning after breakfast till it was lunch time. Steve and Bruce was the ones to make sure the team ate, drank, and sleep. Scott he was at his daughter's house but he promised he would keep an eye out for Liz. Rhodey said he would contact them if he saw Liz in another state or country.

No one knew what happened. Who took her. All they know she was probably taken when Peter and her weren't together like during school.

It was in the afternoon so Wand and Pietro was out searching. Thor was in the living room when Loki entered.

"We didnt find her but dont worry brother we'll find her." Thor said trying to assure his brother.

"Will we Thor? It's been months we dont know who the damn idiots who took her are!!!" Loki hissed.

"Have faith Loki!!! She will show up and when she does you can ask her who took her so we can give them help and then we can celebrate that we got her back." Thor said.

Loki sighed and said, "What if no one took her? What if she wasnt happy here and she ran away?"

"If she ran away we would've found her." Thor said.

"She's a damn assassin!!!! She knows how to go off the grid at anytime necessary. Thor she is trained in Stealth in which that includes covering up her tracks and making sure no one finds her. The only people who could find her are the people she trusts and would leave a...." Loki said trailing off.

"What brother? Do you have an idea on where she can be?" Thor asked. Loki didnt answer but he teleported to Liz's room.

He searched everywhere when he found a envelope that says,  _Don't open unless I'm mysteriously went missing._ Loki opened it and there was a letter he read the letter.

_Dear whoever is reading this,_

_If your reading this I'm missing. But dont worry I'm smart enough to leave some clues to where I could be if I wasnt kidnapped. I'm hoping whoever is reading this is someone I trust if not then oh well. I'm fine I can handle myself. If your getting this months or years after I went missing dont worry I'm still waiting for you. Anyways head to these places in order, 1. I'm kidding I'm just going to tell you where I am. I'm at a abandoned warehouse at xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx. See you soon whoever is reading this._

_Bye,_

_Stealth Spider_

Loki smiled and turned around and Thor was behind him with a confused look. Loki simply laughed and said,

"F.R.I.D.A.Y tell everyone to meet in the living room and tell them I found Liz."

Thor smiled at that and they made their way toward the living room where surprisingly everyone was there already.

"Damn that was quick." Loki muttered. Thor heard and laughed a little.

"Loki where is she?" Peter said a little impatient.

"She's at xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx." Loki said.

"Well what are we waiting for?" Tony said already suiting up.

"Are you sure that's the place?" Steve asked.

"According to her letter yes." Loki said. 

Everyone nodded and Steve made a plan, Tony, Thor, Nat, Bucky and him were going to get Liz while the rest stayed behind to hold the fort. Loki wanted to protest and so did Peter but Tony said that they dont want to take to many people.

Loki sighed. He went back to Liz's room to fix up her room. He saw a letter it was on her dresser. He didnt see it before cause he was too busy finding another letter. He took it and it said,  _To Loki._

He read the letter out loud but quiet so no one would hear it.

_"Dear Loki,_

_I know I should've told someone sooner but I didn't know if it was a big of a threat. My spidey sense has been tingling for a couple a days now and so far nothing happened. But yesterday I saw someone following me and I didnt want anyone to be in danger so tomorrow I'm leaving. But by the time your reading this it'll be today or sometime. Anyways tomorrow I'm going to sneak away to a warehouse read my other letter to find out which one. I'll be fine dont worry. I know I dont say it often and it feels like I dont show it but I love you now and forever. You may not be my biological father but you sure are my dad. Great now this is getting cheesy. Now go stab Thor for me._

_Love,_

_Lizzie"_

Loki was tearing up. Peter knocked on the door and Loki turned around and Peter smiled weakly at him.

"You okay Loki? You look like your gonna cry." Peter said.

"I'm okay child. I'm fine but how are you?" Loki said smiling back.

"Just wishing I could go help you know? I want to know if she's alright." Peter said running a hand through his hair.

"You know how I found out to search her room?" Loki asked putting down the letter and putting things back where he hand found it.

"How?" Peter asked.

"I was arguing with Thor about Liz. I had lost hope in finding her and I thought she might've ran away and Thor said we would've found her if she did but she is a assassin trained in stealth and all that jazz and if people she trusts wanted to find her she would've left something where only they would've thought to look. Like her room." Loki said.

"Why her room wouldnt she chose some other place. Her room would be the first place someone would search." Peter asked confused.

"They would search her room first if they didnt know she was a trained assassin." Loki said.

After 30 minutes Tony and the others returned and Liz was with them. Loki and Peter was happy to see Liz again. They also threatened to kill her if she disappeared again without telling them.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof last chapter Spiderman Far from Home spoilers well some.

Lizzie hasn't seen the person following for a while a long while. Life has been okayish. Flash came back and that sucked. She and the Avengers fought Hydra a lot.

Then they found the person following her and put a stop to his stalkyness as Peter said. Liz has been doing great in School and made a couple of new friends.

They even had a talent show and she sung a song with Peter.

 <https://youtu.be/RDT4bHUs8VQ>

Flash was not good at singing at all it was hilarious. Liz and Peter won first place and they all went to get ice cream.

Life was great. Liz had met Harley Keener and they fell in love. Peter was dating Mj. Tony retired from Ironman. Harley Keener was the next Ironman.

Lizzie and Peter took down Mysterio and everyone was happy except for the fact Mysterio revealed their identities and blamed them for attack but Tony and Pepper revealed the truth.

Loki was great father and he was more happy and was doing the best he could at being good.

Everyone lived happily ever after and Lizzie found her family with Loki and the Avengers.


End file.
